The Proposal
by waiticantdance
Summary: Ron proposed to Hermione nearly immediately after the war ended. It was completely spur of the moment – he didn't even have a ring to give her, but he couldn't help himself.


**The Proposal**

_Ron proposed to Hermione nearly immediately after the war ended. It was completely spur of the moment – he didn't even have a ring to give her, but he couldn't help himself._

The night following the final battle found Ron and Hermione curled in each other's arms, lying in a bed in Ron's old dorm. The curtains of the bed were drawn closely as if to protect the pair from everthing around them. They had decided to spend the night in the castle in leu of returning home with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. Ron feared that returning to the Burrow would bring up too many memories of Fred and he couldn't handle much more pain at the moment and Hermione didn't want to be more than an arm's length away from Ron any time soon if she could help it. So instead the laid in bed for hours upon end, not sleeping, just laying.

They didn't speak much aside from Hermione muttering comforting words to Ron here and there as he mourned the loss of his older brother. Eventually though, Ron's crying eased up a bit and he began to talk to Hermione, thanking her for staying with him and confiding in her everything that he'd never thought he'd tell anyone. He wanted her to know. He didn't want to keep anymore secrets from her.

So he started telling her his secrets. Like that he couldn't even bare to look at George anymore without wanting to break down and that he thought his heart had actually stopped working for a brief moment when Voldemort announced that Harry was dead. And that he was really sorry that he had ever dated Lavendar but maybe it was for the best because if he hadn't he probably wouldn't have known what to do when she jumped on him earlier that day (and 'Ow! Hermione, it was only a joke! Where'd you learn to hit like that?') But most of all, he wanted her to know that he was in love with her. Like really, truly, head-over-heals in love with her and he was pretty sure he had been since their fourth year but he was far too much of a thick git to notice and he was truly sorry about that.

Ron's confessions spurred Hermione to make a few of her own. Like how scared she was that she wouldn't be able to find her parents in Australia and fix their memories. Or maybe that she _would_ be able to find them but when she did she'd find that they were much happier not knowing her. And she's knows it's silly but she's also really worried that Hogwarts won't reopen and she'll never be able to complete her 7th year and ('Stop giggling Ronald!') because she's serious! Oh, and of course, that she was in love with him as well except that _she_ had known that ever since he helped to save her from that troll their first year and, yes, he was indeed a thick git for taking so long to realize that he felt the same way but she forgave him.

And, in that moment, the pair just looked at each other and couldn't help but break into laughter. It must have been a good five minutes before either could stop themselves. It almost felt wrong to Ron, being this happy right now when most of the day's events had been anything but. He had lost two of his brothers that day (well, Harry he hadn't really lost, but he had still mourned Harry's death briefly so Ron reckoned that it counted) and yet here he was, laughing and smiling with Hermione.

Because she made him happy. She was the _one_ good thing in his life at the moment.

And he loved her. So he told her again. And then asked her to marry him.

And she forgot herself for a moment and jumped to kiss Ron so quickly that she nearly knocked him off of the bed that had clearly been designed to hold only one person but was now being occupied by two. She kissed him fiercely albeit briefly because before long Ron had to break away and ask her if that meant her answer was yes.

"Well of course, you idiot," she replied and then she kissed him again.

**A/N: So this is the first fanfiction that I've ever actually posted online and I know it's complete rubbish but I hoped you all at least enjoyed it a little bit. :)**


End file.
